On top position
by mayo chocolate-chan
Summary: Haruka/Michiru fight for the top position just because the book of how to get a baby...Rate M for save,fluff XD,Chapter 2 uP!
1. Chapter 1

Im crazy..i know, I should finished my other story but instead I finished this two shoot of this story. Thanks to my friend to give me weird image on my mind, yes, it was her fault that we meet when she was with her girlfriend, we ended talk and she gave me a "private" talk and teases me to search new boyfriend and also turn me red beet on the spot! Okay…heh(n.n) on with the story, oh and special thanks to my sister.. Riku Strife for her information, I love you sist Xxx.

Michiru stepped carefully on the ruined building; today she went with Setsuna to the silver millennium, it's ruined but a few pillar still stand, she ask Setsuna that she want to go to silver millennium, maybe she can found something that bothering her in her dreams. She was dreaming about silver millennium where she read a book with Neptune sign on the cover of that book, she wonders what does it mean.

With her memories of the past she walk through the hall arrive at a big room (well not looks like a room but there's a few wall that still stand) and she step into the room carefully, Setsuna already warn her to check each place carefully she don't want back to the earth with wounded Michiru because it will be a troublesome.

Michiru looking around aimlessly, nothing good can be found. A few pairs of clothes, robe, and other stuff that can be found, since nothing can be found she decides to look for Setsuna but something caught her eyes.

"what was that?..." she whispered when she saw an old book with Neptune sign on the cover of it, "this is the book?..." she pull out the bricks from the wall and take the book carefully, she turn the book and frowned, "just half????"

She examine the book, it has a dark blue color with golden Neptune sign, on the side of the book there's a sign of Uranus with sea blue color, "eh?...the cover has Neptune sign…but the side of this book has Uranus sign..what's this book actually? Better I ask Setsuna about this…"

Michiru then walk to search for her friends, after about 10 minutes walking around finally she found her friend who seat on the floor while reading a book, "oh..michiru, you already back…did you get what you looking for?" the tall woman asked

"yeah…I got this book but just half of it…" Michiru show the book to her friends who raise her eyebrow, "I take that you don't know this book"

"well that's what im going to ask you…" Setsuna closed the book that she read and then stand up, "what's with the book?"

"I got this from one of the pillar, it's hidden and I just want to ask you about it…"

Setsuna take a step closer and then examine the book, "just half of the book…can I open it?" she asked and then open it when Michiru nodded, "hmmm…this is an ancient book…written by your ancestor..and…hmm…interesting but I let you read this…it's for you and Haruka..not for me…"

"eh?" Michiru take the book that handed by Setsuna and she read it, her eyes start to open wide before her face flushed, "i-I think I should back home…"

"then are you done here?" Setsuna asked

"yeah…" Michiru nodded, she keeps the book on the bag and then with Setsuna transported to the home.

"they not home yet?..." Michiru look around the house when they transported from silver millennium, her sailor fuku disappear and change into her casual clothes

"I guess not…both of them must be at Ami and Makoto house playing with the baby's…" Setsuna answered, "by the way im going to take a bath…" with that Setsuna disappear on her room. Michiru then went into her and Haruka bedroom and then take a shower. She want a long hot shower but the book that she found make her curious so after a short bath she get out from the bathroom with towel she lying on the bed with the book, she open the book and then start reading.

"to my ancestors…." She begin, "this book is made for Neptune and Uranus people…the people that destined together……." Michiru keep reading and reading until finally she found a chapter that caught her attention…

"people always thinking….i want a baby boy or I want a baby girl, and for the special case Neptune can get a baby girl or baby boy consider by……WHO'S ON THE TOP POSITION?" Michiru shouted

"who's on the top…position?" A low voice make Michiru jump

"ruka…." Michiru in flash hide the book under the cover, "hey honey when you came?" she stand up and then kiss her wife

"just earlier…after I put Hotaru on her bed then I come here…" she answered after return the kiss, "and i was wondering why my wife on the bed with a towel and then shouting about who's on the top position…?"

"ah….well…" Michiru blushed, "i-it's secret…."

"awww…c'mon tell me…what was that? And what books that you read?" Haruka kiss her wife exposed neck and then push her into the bed, "if you don't tell me then im going to punish you…." She pulls out the towel without much protest from Michiru and you should know the rest..

Michiru take a sheet and cover Haruka and her naked body, after they make love that night Michiru still want to read the book, so after she make sure that Haruka was fast asleep she take the book again and then read where she left before, "wow this is interesting…." She thought, "if you want a baby girl then make sure that you're on the top position when you make love with your partner…" Michiru look at Haruka peacefull sleeping face and then smile, "ruka….i think I want a baby girl "she whispered

* * *

Haruka put her feet on the table, a week already pass since Michiru went with Setsuna to silver millennium and she start to wonder why Michiru ask her to activate her sailor power when they made love, when she ask why all Michiru answer just "I want a baby girl…"well they already married for two years and was thinking about additional member on the family. For first they think that it impossible for two woman to get a baby, but rei and Minako proof it wrong…they got a little blonde girl with hot temper just like rei, and Makoto with Ami? They got a very strong boy but a shy one, when they ask what really happen the answer they got from Setsuna is…their senshi power that allowed that, and which one to get pregnant? Well decide it with your couples before you made love.

Haruka sip her tea before she chocked with her sudden thought, "d-d-did Michiru want me to p-pregnant????" she put her tea on the table and then walk on the circle, "she always ask me to activate my power every time we made love….well it do drained your energy but why she want on the top position? I do want a baby but I…I DON'T WANT THE ONE WHO'S BEING PREGNAT!!!"

"hey…why did you shout about pregnant?" a voice make Haruka shocked and tripped on her feet make her fall

"sets….oww….where did you come back…" Haruka rub her nose after she stand up from the floor where she un gracefully fall, "you scared me…"

"well I just back earlier from silver millennium and found you shouting…." Setsuna paused and then seat on the couch, "what's wrong? Did you and Michiru decide to make a baby? Well Hotaru is 14 now and it's time for you guys to get a baby,…"

"uh…yeah…Michiru for the past week ask me to activate my power…she really want a baby…a girl one" Haruka shivered, "I don't mind but I don't want the one who being pregnant…"

Setsuna laughed when she imagine Haruka with swollen belly, "oh well…did you ask her about it already? I mean who's the one going to be the …mother?"

"no…not yet…" Haruka shook her head, "we haven't discussed about it yet…"

"well if that the case then neither you or Michiru will get pregnant…because you have to discussed it first and then activated both of your senshi powers…that wouldn't be problem…" Setsuna answered with a smile on her face, she still amused with the fact that Haruka is the one who's going to be the mother

"actually it's not the only problem….when we made love she insist that she want on the top…well you know usually she's under me but now…"

"hey it's your business not me…" Setsuna turn red, "don't ask me about it…wait did you tell that Michiru want a baby girl?"

"yeah…she told me that she want a baby girl…but how could it happen? I mean you will not know what the baby gender after a few months of pregnancy?" Haruka getting curious "don't tell me that she found something at silver millennium that allows her to know which one she will get…that book!!!"

Haruka leave an amused Setsuna alone at the living room and then run to the bedroom where she try to found the book that she saw a week ago, "where's the book is?...im sure that the book has Neptune sign on it..but she hide it…" she dig into the wardrobe, under the bed and everywhere she can search but she didn't found it, "great…Michiru must be hide it…" Haruka back to the living room with an upset faces

"did you find it?..." Setsuna asked when Haruka step into the living room

"no…she must hide it somewhere…" Haruka frowned and then slump her body into the couch

"well I take that you want the opposite gender from what Michiru want…am I right?" Setsuna gave Haruka a mysterious smile

"what…how do you…" Haruka paused, "I want a baby boy…and she wants a baby girl…I just wondering if I can found the secret to get a baby boy…"

"I can help you…" Setsuna put her tea on the table and transform into sailor Pluto, "transform…I'll bring you to silver millennium…I think I got an interesting book for you…"

Haruka jump from the couch and then hug the other woman, "you were great sets-chan…" Haruka also transformed into her sailor fuku, "let's go…"

"okay…" Setsuna nodded, "but don't call me that name again or I will leave you alone there…"

"o-okay…" Haruka sweat dropped.

After a journey to the silver millennium, Haruka got the book that promised by Setsuna. The old book has a sign of Uranus with blue sea color with golden color as the cover, "just half of this book…I wonder if the half on Michiru hands…" Haruka flip the book open and read, "to my ancestor…blah..blah..blah…" Haruka rolled her eyes and then skip a few chapter of the book until she found the chapter that caught her attention, ""if you want a baby boy then make sure that you're on the top position when you make love with your partner…" a smile appear on Haruka face, "I want a baby boy…so this is all I need…" Haruka get out from the shower and then keep the book on the save place, she put it along with her sports magazine where Michiru never touch it.

Just after she keeps the book Michiru enter their bedroom just to be pushed into the wall, "michi…" Haruka whispered make Michiru shiver, "I just think that…we should make additional member on our family…"

Gave me review please? Next chapter will be a fluff story between Haruka and Michiru and if you wonder what's the gender of the baby will be…just wait the next chapter Xp…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do I have to put disclaimer? I don't have Sailors Moon because if I had Sailors Moon it will turned into Sailors Uranus and Neptune story (^^)

Michiru entered the bedroom after she finished the dishes just to sandwiches between wall and Haruka, "Michi…" Haruka whispered making her shiver, "I just think that…we should make additional member on our family…"  
"Do you mean it ruka…?" she kissed the tall woman deeply, "I-I thought you don't want to since you never want to activate your power…"a happy smile appeared on her face  
"yes love…" Haruka kissed Michiru jaw and then kissed her neck, "I want to…" Haruka hands travel around Michiru hips and pull her close, "but I don't want to be the one who gets pregnant…"  
"Ruka…ahh…." Michiru whimpered under the tall woman touch, "l-let me…hmm…" she moaned when Haruka grope her breast, "let me be the…one…who…carried your flesh…uhn…ruka…" Michiru whispered when her breath getting heavier, "I love you…"  
"I love you too…michi.." a sign of Uranus and sign of Neptune appear on Haruka and Michiru forehead which means that their power already activated, and they can start their making babies activity. with that the two of them start to pull each other clothes, well Haruka just wearing a towel so it didn't long before both of them stumble on the bed naked with Michiru on the top  
"Ruka…" she kissed the blonde, and explore her lover mouth "I want a baby girl…" she then kissed Haruka on the neck and suck it hard make Haruka moaned, "how about you…?"  
"I want…a…" Haruka circled her legs Michiru's waist to pull her close, "I want a baby boy…" she hugged the aquamarine girl and switch the position so she was on the top  
"What?...ruka…I want a baby girl…you know so…hotaru has a sister?" Michiru rolled so she's on the top, "im the one who's going to be pregnant…or do you like the idea that you are the one…who's going to get…pregnant?" she winked before she kiss Haruka neck down to her chest

"How about the idea of Hotaru having a brother?..." Haruka whimpered before she shifted their position so she's on the top, "and it's not funny to see a racer with pregnant belly…" now it was her turn to kiss Michiru lips, jaw and down to her breast  
"Well…it doesn't matter who's on the top right? You're….always on the top…now it's my turn…" Michiru rolled again so she was on the top and pinned tall woman under her  
"Nope…it's a problem my love…" Haruka kissed Michiru deeply and rolled again so she was on the top, "I want a boy so I must on the top.." she kissed Michiru again and this time Michiru rolled again so she was on the top  
"Who's told you that…" Michiru paused, "do you have a book…from silver millennium? I thought…" Michiru stopped and Haruka used it as her opportunity to travel Michiru body's, "ahn…ruka…di..did you go with Setsuna …to…ah…silver millennium?"  
Haruka paused and then look at flushed face of Michiru, "yeah…we went there…and I got a book about how to…" Haruka ran her hands onto Michiru's back and then in soft motion she rolled Michiru so she was on the top, "get a baby…I guess you got the half of the book…and…hmmm…gyaaaa…."  
Before Haruka finished her words, her grip on the bed loosened she fell on the floor, her head knocking hard the draw they rolled and rolled on the bed without knowing that they already at the end of the bed  
"Ruka!....oh my…are you alright?..." Michiru jumped from the bed and then examine the blonde, "you bleeding….wait here…" Michiru then run into the bathroom and take a clean towel, water and then aid first  
"ruka..im sorry…" Michiru start to clean up the blood from Haruka forehead, "we…we shouldn't fight about it…"  
"Michi…ouch…" Haruka grinned, "that's okay..ow…i…ow…think that we should stop fighting about it..we could try both…"  
Michiru put a band aid to Haruka wound and then looked at the blonde woman, "a-are you sure? We will not know what the gender until we take a test about it…"  
"Yeah…it's not a problem after all…."Haruka sat at the bed and pulled Michiru to her embrace  
"Alright…then im the first one on the top…" Michiru gave her an amused smile  
"No…im the first…"Haruka complained and then rolled so she was on the top  
"You know…if we keep this…I wonder who's going to get the bump on her head next…" Michiru giggle while Haruka just gave a loop sided grin, "so…want to continue?" Michiru teased  
"owh…yeah…" Haruka nodded and in a few minutes a loud moan could be heard from the bed room…  
Next morning…  
"good morning hime…good morning Setsuna…" Michiru greeted her daughter and Setsuna who seat on the kitchen eating breakfast, she walked a bit stiff but happy  
"good morning mama…you seems happy this morning.." Hotaru answered with a smile when she saw her mother smiling while poured a tea  
"oh…im with your papa decide to give you a sister or brother…" Michiru answered  
"really?...that's a good news…isn't it Setsuna mama?" Hotaru beamed happily, "so where's Haruka papa?..."  
"good morning hime-chan…" Haruka appeared in the kitchen while yawning, she was still sleepy but when she found Michiru already gone she decided to wake up as well  
"Haruka papa…Michiru mama said that…" Hotaru paused when she saw her papa, "Haruka papa when did you got that wound …? Did a youma attacking you?"  
Haruka smiled and then shook her head, "nope..i got when try to get a brother for you…ouch…michi?" Haruka rub her stomach where Michiru elbowed her after getting a confused look on Hotaru face  
"god you two…well that's explain a loud voice that come from yours bedroom last night" Setsuna shook her head, "nice bruise you had Haruka…" Michiru just keep quiet and Haruka grinned.

Nine months and a few weeks later…  
"oh…KAMISAMA…." Michiru shouted obliviously in pain, "Haruka…huff…"  
"i-it's okay…honey…" Haruka winced when Michiru crushed her poor hands.  
Today is the day that Haruka and Michiru waiting for, the delivery of their babies. They already know that they will get twins after Ami told them but they didn't ask about the gender of the babies it should be a surprise for both of them.  
"Michiru-san…" Ami as the head doctor already wait, "are you ready?..."  
Michiru just nodded, her breath getting heavier and tears streaming down on her face, beside her Haruka stand with a very pale face, her poor hands being crushing and she just couldn't stand see Michiru shouting in pain.  
"okay….." Ami paused for a while and then, "PUSH!"  
The process finally ended after a long hours for Haruka and Michiru. After the deliver of the baby the put Michiru on a big room where everyone was already waiting…  
"kawaiiii…." Minako took a baby girl on her hands and then smiled  
"yes it is…" rei agreed while she holds a baby boy on her hands, "this one has your eyes Michiru-san…"  
"This one has your eyes Haruka-chan.." usagi smiled when she take the baby from Minako and show it to mamoru.  
"I can't believe it…" Makoto shook her head in disbelieve, "both of you got twins…a pair twins…"  
"Well…ain't that cool? Since we argued since I want a baby boy…and Michiru wanted a baby girl.."Amused smile appeared on Haruk's face, Haruka stroked Michiru hair and kissed her forehead  
"I still can't believe that we got twins.." Michiru smile even though she feel tired but she was just too happy right now, "ruka…you feel alright?"

"uhmm…" Haruka nodded, "im okay…don't worry about it…I just don't expect that you would punch me when you deliver the baby's.." Haruka rub her jaws where Michiru hit her before

"oh and sets…why me and Haruka could get twins ? you know …uhmm.." Michiru asked after she make sure that the inner senshi and their daughter busy with the babies  
"are you talking about that book?..." Setsuna replied after she made sure that Hotaru could hold the baby well, "I forgot to give you two this book…"  
She step closer to Haruka and Michiru while the others just ignored them and busy with the new babies, Setsuna handed Haruka a small book that remind them about the book that they got months ago  
"this.." Michiru trailed of when Haruka start to open the pages  
"hey this IS another version of the book that you gave to Michiru and me…and…" Haruka eyes almost pop out when she read the part where she and Michiru fighting for months ago  
"haruk…a?..." Michiru took the book from Haruka hands and read it, "Setsuna...why you didn't tell us about this position? You know months ago Haruka got hurt because we fought about it.."  
Setsuna smiled, "well you two manage to get those positions right?"  
"what kind of position? Is that a secret to get a baby? Since Mamoru and me want a brother for chibiusa.." asked usagi with an innocent face The room went silent while Haruka just shook her head with red faces, while Michiru just giggle, and the others…well jaw dropped.

Please review if you like this story…and i couldn't write lemon if anyone want to write it for me tell me (Pm)


End file.
